Rubeus' New Wand
by hillwilly
Summary: This is my first story ever. It forced itself upon me. I think the title is self explanatory.


Disclaimer: I am not the creator of these characters or this world. Thank you to the wonderful person that did

Rubeus' New Wand

Hagrid was busy today. There were just two weeks until the start of term. The castle repairs had just finished before the weekend. "las ta do taday" he told fang, as he finished his rock cake and went out the door, Fang followed him . As Hagrid walked the path from his cottage to the castle he went through the list Headmistress McGonagall had given him. When he finished up here at the castle he would have to make a trip to Diagon alley. He hoped he would be able to leave after lunch.

His first stop was Gryffindor common room. As the new head of house he needed to discuss the quarter arrangements for the first years with the house elves and to give the Fat Lady the new password. "ello Mrs. Norris" Hagrid said to Filches cat. She was standing on the steps into the castle and she looked at Hagrid with those yellow eyes and responded with a "mew". She had survived the last battle, but lost half of her tail and was missing her right eye. Mrs. Norris had been seen fiercely attacking a masked Death Eater, with Mr. Filch beating the man with a mop, in Firenze's divination class room.

On the way up the Stairway they changed and Hagrid had figure out which way he needed to go, to get to the tower. When he got to the third floor landing Peeves shot out the door and straight down the middle of the stairwell mumbling "Got to get ready .They will all be arriving soooooon!" . Hagrid arrived at the Portrait. The Fat Lady said "Good to see you again Hagrid! Sounds like quite a ruckus in there. I think you arrived just in time." Hagrid said "Thank ya Missy. New password is Norbert by th way." And the portrait swung forward.

When Hagrid climbed into the common room he was met by two very distraught house elves. One a very old house elf called Lurfley, the supposed to be retired Head House Elf for Gryffindor. The other the new Head House Elf, Midgey. Lurfley cried "Midgey ruins **EVERYTHING**, she does! She is being incompetent and Lurfley **MUST** do his job again!". "Now now Lurfley we talked bout this yesterday, and tha day b'fore. I don wan ta ban you from the tower completely, buh I will ifn I hafta! Midgey is in charge!". With that Lurfley mumbled "We will tell the Headmistress we will" and he popped out of the common room. Hagrid turned to Midgey and said "Sorry bout tha! Now please tell me we are not marching firs years another five floors up the tower.". "No Professor Hagrid , Just two ifn use is approvin. It seems to be causin the least rearrangin!" the plump house elf said.

Even though the passageway expanded for him it still seemed a tight fit when he went through. It had taken an hour to sort out the need for some repairs on the girls' staircase and approve the work schedule for ten full time elves and one semi-retired cranky old part time elf. Next stop was with new assistant caretaker Miss Binkirk to pick up her supply order for Diagon alley and drop off two more keys she would need. She had it waiting when he got to her office. "Did you know that I found actual shackles in the one of the desk drawers?" she said. "Sorry ta say no surprises there! Now I'm off ter tha docks ta check all tha boats for tha firs years!" replied Hagrid.

It was lunch time when he got back from the dock. He had to repair two leaky boats and four broken lamps. It had taken six tries of reparo on one lamp with his broken wand umbrella. When we walked into the Great Hall He saw Harry eating with Minerva and Madam Jones the new Flying instructor and Quiddich Referee. "Well bless me its, good ta see ya 'Arry! Whud er ya doin ear?" Hagrid yelled from half way down the hall. Harry had already gotten up and was headed around the table. He met Hagrid at the front of the head table and they gave each other a big hug. "I was just delivering the new school brooms. They are a new academic training model made by Comet, the Atam 100. They are very durable and easily maneuverable, not very fast and limited to twenty meters altitude. They are great for beginners!" Harry said. "Well its bout time!" and Hagrid winked then said "Wonder how tha happened?" Madam Jones said "It's dem Harrpeas, tha Caamet Cumpny and suume anonmoose dooonur what made it all possible, and yer righ its aboot time!" "So you're here for tha ministry then Harry?" Hagrid asked. "That's right Hagrid" said Harry and it was his turn to wink.

Harry and Hagrid caught up with each other at lunch and when they were finishing up Hagrid said "Well I best be off, lots ter buy!". "Wait up old friend! I'm headed to Diagon alley as well. It's been eight years since we went shopping together. Would you like some company?" said Harry. "Wouldn't want nuthin more Harry! How about we stop at tha Leaky fur a pint firs?" Hagrid replied. "They both quickly left the grounds and apperated to London and entered the Leaky Cauldron. "Harry, Hagrid usual I presume?" Tom called from behind the bar. "I'll jus have a pint of Firewhisky today Tom" Hagrid called back and Harry just nodded yes. They sat at the only table Hagrid fit at, and Tom brought out a pint of Firewhisky and a mug of Butter beer. Harry shrugged and said "If Jen smells Whisky on my breath when I pick her up, I'll be on the wrong end of her wand!". "I've seen her Bat Bogey hex, Brilliant tha!" Hagrid said then he laughed. They finished their pints and headed out the back door.

When they were out the door Harry said "Why don't you do the honors old friend.". Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and tapped the bricks. As the doorway opened Hagrid's mouth dropped. Crowding the alley was what seemed to be every Hogwarts student left, for the last forty years. Minister Shacklebolt and Percy Weasely were at the front. They moved directly in front of Hagrid ,and Percy pulled out a piece of parchment and pointed his wand at his throat to amplify his voice and read "Rubeus Hagrid the wizengamot has reviewed the case of the Chamber of Secrets and has found new evidence exonerates the accused, Rubeus Hagrid of responsibility in the death of Myrtle Plumbottom. The defendant is cleared of all charges and all penalties and punishments are rescinded." Kingsley clapped Hagrid on the back and said "That means go buy a wand Professor Hagrid. The Ministry of Magic formerly apologizes." and stepped back. Hagrid looked over at Harry and had a look of complete shock underneath all that facial hair. Harry looked back at Hagrid and said "You'll want Olivander's then, there ain't no place better!

The end

**Prologue**

The crowd parted for Hagrid all the way to Olivander's, and Hagrid slowly made his way there stopping to hug Luna, Hermione, and Ginny, and shake hands with the Weasleys and many others. When he got to the door the whole crowd cheered, and Hagrid stepped in the door turned to the counter and faced Mr. Olivander. "I knew I would be seeing you again one day Professor Hagrid." The very old gentleman said. Mr. Olivander pulled out his measuring tape and started doing measurements. He then went on his search of the shelves While he was looking he said "I have always felt the breaking of a wand is a terrible thing, and its own crime, not a punishment. Here we are!" he returned to the counter and handed Hagrid a large wand, in fact it looked like a chair leg. "English Oak, twenty-one inches, powdered giants tooth core, rigid with only a very slight give to it." Mr. Olivander said. When Hagrid took the wand a warm feeling spread over him and gold sparks shot from the end. "Precisely what I expected when I made that wand thirty years ago Professor!" Mr. Olivander said with a smile.


End file.
